narυтoѕeхυal y ѕaѕυĸeadιcтo
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: ¿Uchiha Sasuke gay? ¡Ni hablar! no por nada había creado la Narutosexualidad. ¿Y Naruto? Por Dios que el no encontraba una jodida definición...pero...¿ Que tal bisexualidad, sasukefilia,castifobia? No, definitivamente era un completo SasukeAdicto. xD
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla

El fic es de mi total autoria aunque le haya hecho cambios y aunque haya cambiado de cuenta :3

Oficialmente, este es el primer fic SasuNaruSasu que escribi xD

Dedicado a todas las personas que aún me quieren! XDD

y a las que no...quieranme! òwÓ XDD

* * *

Narυтoѕeхυal **  
**

Podrían jurar que era un pervertido, maniático sexual, violador, etc. No había razón alguna para mentir, ¿y es que quien no se vuelve un **Adicto Sexual** a algo tan provocativamente precioso, violable, deseable y sensualmente dominable?

Podrían jurar que solo se trataba de sexo, el mundo podía pensar lo que quisiera, ellos no eran importantes.

**— ¿Eres Asexuado?**

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa pregunta?, ¿cuántas veces había respondido un "¿Qué te importa?"?.

Finalmente después de "conseguir", a la **cosa** más codiciada por sí, las cosas volvieron a cambiar.

¿Cosa?

Si, una cosa (cabe destacar: Naranja) totalmente diferente a todas las demás cosas **insignificantes**, una cosa capaz de hacerle sentir lo que ninguna cosa rosa, amarilla, azul, roja y ningún otro color le haría sentir jamás.

Solo el naranja...

Al saber de sus "preferencias" las cosas femeninas se alejaron un poco, aunque seguía existiendo aquellas que pensaban que podían cambiar la situación sólo con su **diminuta** existencia. Como cierta cosa rosa y su amiga amarilla.

**— ¿Es cierto que eres homosexual?**

¿Cuantas veces había escuchado esa pregunta? ¿Cuantas veces había respondido un "**No**" seco y cortante?

Al sentirse tranquilo por la lejanía de las cosas femeninas, no tardaron en aparecer las masculinas.

Era exactamente lo mismo, con la única diferencia de los sexos.

¿Homosexual **Uchiha Sasuke**?

Jamás.

**¿Definición?**

La **homosexualidad** es una orientación sexual y se define como la interacción o atracción sexual, emocional, sentimental y afectiva hacia **individuos** del mismo sexo.

**— ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun!, ¡anímate, será divertido!**

¿Divertido?, de verdad que tenían definiciones de "divertido" completamente opuestas.

Pero…

¿Qué es realmente divertido para Sasuke?

Divertido es oír un "**—¡Teme!, ¿qué haces?... ¡quítate de encima pervertido!**" mientas toca-palpa-siente-**manosea** y manipula el cuerpo debajo de él.

Es divertido tener a un rubio bajo su control _intentando_ hacerse el _difícil_, algo nada **fácil**.

Es realmente divertido **_violar_** a su novio en algún sitio publico, ya sea la biblioteca, en el bosque, en un callejón, un baño publico, la torre del Hokage, las escaleras, etc, etc.

Algo morboso pero terriblemente **excitante**.

Nada divertido era saber que sin darse cuenta, estaba a los pies de su _victima__._

Definitivamente no lo era, no era divertido _perder_ en la batalla del seme.

No era divertido cuando era él quien era _violado_.

Ni tampoco sucumbir ante los deseos de su **novio**, quien le pedía cosas que nunca hubiese hecho por **nadie**, por **nadie excepto él.**

Una de esas cosas, justo era aquello:

"**_Teme, ve con Sakura-chyan y diviértete yo tengo que trabajar_**."

Al contrario de lo que todos creían, ser el novio del Hokage no era nada "divertido".

Lo mejor de todo eran los **_premios de consolación_** que recibía por ser tan _paciente y comprensivo._

Después de todo, no eran tan malo ser el novio del Hokage ¿cierto?

**—Oi Sasuke-kun.**

¿De que manera había terminado en una feria con la cosa rosa?

Culpa del Hokage, "**_sal y diviértete con la cosa rosa_**".

**—Yo quería preguntarte...**

¿Acaso la gente no se cansaba pregúntale cosas?

**— ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres gay aún cuando eres el novio de Naruto?**

**—No me mal interpretes, yo solo estoy interesado en aquel que es igual o incluso mejor que yo.**

Ahora que lo meditaba, aquello que sentía al parecer no tenía definición...todavía.

**— Nee, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sasuke-kun?**

Después de pensarlo durante escasos segundos, no había dudas.

**—Digamos que soy...NarutoSexual.**

Si, definitivamente él era un genio y esa era una excelente palabra.

**¿NarutoSexual?**

**"Definición"**

La **NarutoSexualidad** es una nueva orientación sexual creada por Sasuke Uchiha y se define como la interacción o atracción principalmente emocional, sentimental y afectiva (sin limites) que conlleva a una **fuerte** atracción sexual hacia **un **(solo) Naruto del mismo u otro sexo.

**¿Riesgos?**

Esta nueva orientación también conlleva sus riesgos, usted puede presentar deseos y los siguientes síntomas:

**1._**Secuestrar a Naruto en el puesto de ramen más cercano para amarrarlo (para que no pueda escapar).

**2._** Besarlo (para que se le olvide la idea de querer escapar).

**3._** Acariciarlo (para que se pierda en el mar del placer).

**4._** Prepararlo (para que sepa que viene a continuación).

Si la situación supera los cuatro primeros síntomas, usted no podrá detenerse.

***Felicidades es usted un/una NarutoSexual ahora***

Luego de que los síntomas persistan usted presentara una (**fuerte**) _leve_ modificación de conducta, convirtiéndose así en:

Un violador profesional deseoso de entrar en Él o dejarlo que entre en Usted (dependiendo de la situación).

Después de esto se presentara un _pequeño_ pero muy importante síntoma antes de que el proceso inicial _culmine_:

Embestir más fuerte o pedir que le envistan mas fuerte (para que grite (o grite usted) y gima (o gima usted) su nombre mientras pide más(o mientras usted pide más).

Por ultimo presentara síntomas de "mimos y caricias" donde sufrirá otra modificación de conducta convirtiéndose ahora:

En un ser sumamente dulce y pasional, quien da muchos besos, abrazos mientras repite unos cuantos "te amo" y luego de ves en cuando (**siempre**) un sonoro "¿listo para **otra** ronda?" o un "me toca ir **arriba**" antes de que vuelva el ser pervertido, maniático sexual, violador, etc, etc.

*****Precauciones*****

Si usted presenta estos síntomas diríjase a otro estado, ya que si Uchiha Sasuke sabe que usted tiene los ojos sobre su "cosa naranja" **no vivirá **para contarlo.

Si los síntomas persisten, tome un baño de agua helada, quizás no resuelva el problema pero podrá "ayudarle".

**¿"Premio de Consolación"?**

Solo una cosa es segura, usted nunca olvidara la experiencia y jamás, repito, jamás odiara su faceta de violador ni tampoco se recriminara por ello, se sentirá orgulloso ya que es todo un logro (milagro) violarse a Naruto sin que su novio le mate en el camino.

**Datos Curiosos**

Esta nueva orientación sexual se ha hecho muy popular en todo el mundo, pero "misteriosamente" muchos NarutoSexuales han desaparecido (_hallados masacrados_), Que _mal_... ¿No?

— ¿Nee Sasuke-teme?..¿Qué haces?... ¡Quítate de encima pervertido!

— Calla Dobe, quiero mi _premio de consolación_ y lo quiero **Ahora**...

* * *

Yoshhh! XDDD

Definitivamente yo AMO este fic xDDD

awwww viejos tiempos eh? XD

quien no se ha reido eh? quien? òwó XD

**Aclaración:** Se le denomina "cosa" a una persona u objeto a la que quieres muchiiiisimo (o al menos en este fic XD)

Espero q les haya gustado! :3

aviso que tiene continuación y esos capitulos ya estan más que listos! XD

quien quiera continuacion diga YO y deje un review XDDDD

Proximamente:

**SasukeAdicto**

Yayyyyy :3

Creo que me he tardado en actualizar pero como nadie dice nada supongo que no me extrañan xDD pero bueh!

estoy trabajando en varios fics a la vez asi que calma pueblo! :D

ahora debo seguir escribiendo y tu debes dejarme un:

review :3

review :3 !

XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

* * *

**Ѕaѕυĸeadιcтo**

Si bien sabía que la "definición" que daba sobre sus sentimientos no era nada original, tampoco ¿pero quién tiene derecho a juzgar? Él era **Hokage **y podía hacer y decir lo que le apeteciera, después de todo ¿Quién iba a refutarle sus sentimientos?

Estaba de acuerdo con su novio cien por ciento, ellos no eran homosexuales, ni gays ni ninguna de esas definiciones extrañas que la gente se inventaba de un momento a otro, como el mismo pensaba.

Cuando le preguntaron ¿Cómo describes exactamente tú amor hacia Sasuke? le llevo tiempo pensarlo.

Ese **pervertido, maniático sexual, violador, etc. **cada vez que "podía" se le abalanzaba, ciertamente la manera correcta de decirlo seria:

"Cada vez que le urgía".

¿Y por qué mentir?, a él le encantaba esa faceta del Teme, aunque nunca se lo diría. Sería un duro golpe a su orgullo decirle al moreno que era más que bueno (**excelente **(y más allá)) en la cama —aunque él también era muy bueno— y que le encantaba cuando ambos sufrían de "_ataques de sexo en cualquier lugar donde nos encontremos justo ahora_".

Un nombre un poco raro y largo, pero era un nombre justo y acorde con la situación.

—Para mí, sólo tú dobe.

¿Cuántas veces no escucho eso y le encanto que se lo dijeran justo de una noche llena de pasión y de hacer el amor tantas veces?

Demasiadas.

Demasiadas para su gusto, pero no se negaba a creer en esas palabras.

Al despertar y ver a su moreno **sexy** en la cama o caminando en la habitación le hacia recordar aquellas palabras dichas después de hacer el amor (Hard yaoi).

Lo que estaba mal sin duda, era el hecho de que Sasuke no había tardado nada en crearse esa "palabra". Que ahora se tomaba en cuenta en la aldea y lo peor del asunto es que le creían un especie de semental indudable, cuando él sabía mejor que nadie que a Sasuke se le daba bien, muy bien ser el pasivo.

Teme pervertido...

¡Pero el no supo qué responder cuando le preguntaron la definición de su amor por Sasuke!

Y mucho menos había podido dejar en claro de que él no mordía la almohada todas las noches.

Y el Teme pervertido si lo había hecho... y la gente creía en sus palabras…

O más bien, se negaban a creer que un Uchiha pudiese morder una almohada tan fieramente. Así que, al pasar de los meses, decidió dejar que los escépticos se murieran ahogados con su propia lengua, ya era suficientemente difícil lidiar el mal humor de su novio como para andar intentando cambiar mentalidades cerradas.

Pensó en decir: "SasukeSexual", ¡Pero eso no era nada original!, sólo estaría repitiendo las palabras del **violador** —como le llamaba de cariño.

Él no sería menos, y encontraría una forma diferente de clasificarlo...

¿SasukeFilia?

...

¿Castifobia?...

Esa no sonaba tan mal después de todo, estando con Sasuke era como tener miedo de volver a ser virgen.

Y no es que le molestara, sino que a veces llegaba a pensar que el sexo era lo único que los unía.

Él no era un frío y malvado personaje como Sasuke, si él observaba a una chica linda no dudaba en decírselo y de vez en cuando mirar a sus pechos queriendo comprobar si había unos más grandes de los de Tsunade-Obachan.

No podían pretender que después de tantos años conociendo a Ero-sennin no se le contagiaran algunas de las malas costumbres.

—Entonces, ¿Eres bisexual?

Y aún cuando todos habían olvidado el tema, Sakura aún insistía en escuchar algo que la convenciera de que aquellos dos se amaban de verdad.

Según ella se preocupaba por sus amigos, o lo que es lo mismo, quería ver quien caía primero.

¿Bisexualidad?

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Definición

La **bisexualidad** hace referencia al deseo romántico o sexual hacia personas de ambos sexos.

¡¿Qué demonios?

¡¿Engañar él a Sasuke?

¡Jamás!

Ni con una mujer y mucho menos con otro hombre.

Simplemente dejaría de pensar en esas cosas, Sakura no hacia más que confundirlo.

—Dobe, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

_¡Perfecto! _

—Aún no encuentro la palabra...

—Usurakantochi dejalo ya, sólo son estupideces de Sakura.

— ¡No es por ella!, es por mí dattebayo. No logro encontrar una palabra que defina mi amor por ti, ¡porque no la hay!

Suficiente, había estado todo el día alterado en busca de la dichosa palabra.

— ¡Es algo que ni siquiera puedo definir!, ¡te odio pero te amo!, ¡eres insoportable pero no puedo dejar que te alejes!, ¡y tantas otras cosas que me llevan de nuevo a ti!, ¡es que eres algo tan adictivo!

—Dobe...creo que ya conseguiste una palabra.

El muy pervertido sonreía con esa prepotencia de siempre, y así de poco se fue acercando...

— ¿Ah si?

A pocos centímetros de ambos labios sentía como lo llamaban, esos labios tan deliciosos y suaves. Ahí empezaba el juego, no podía esperar a besarlo y cuando intentaba hacerlo el otro retrocediera.

— ¿**Adicto** a mis labios eh?

— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, bastardo.

Y justo en ese momento que todo se hacia más claro, no dudo en comerse esos labios.

Hasta que al fin pudo definirlo…

Adicto al Teme...

No era homosexual, ni bisexual ni ninguna cosa que terminara en "xual"

Simplemente tenia que decir que aquello era realmente SasukeDictivo...

¡Y si su novio había inventado una nueva orientación pues el inventaría algo también!

**SasukeAdicto**

¿Definición?

Persona (Naruto) que se vuelve adicta a Sasuke.

**SasukeDictivo**

Definición

1._Los labios de Sasuke son adictivos, entre más cerca los tienes más te acercas y mientras más lejos los tienes más los quieres.

2._Las palabras de Sasuke son adictivas, aun más cuando van más allá del entendimiento de terceras personas.

3._Los actos de Sasuke son adictivos, entre más lo hacían en lugares públicos mas ganas se obtienen de conocer lugares nuevos.

4._Jugar al Hard yaoi con Sasuke era adictivo, o mejor dicho pasar la noche entera disfrutando.

5._El cuerpo de Sasuke es adictivo, cuando tiene una misión importante no puedes dormir porque te falta algo, específicamente alguién.

6._El olor de Sasuke era adictivo, porque hasta que no lo sientas no duermes en paz.

7._El carácter de Sasuke es adictivo, porque nunca te cansaras de hacerlo molestar.

8._La imaginación de Sasuke es adictiva, cuando el teme planea sus citas, siempre son difíciles de olvidar.

9._El ser Sasuke es adictivo sólo por ser Sasuke.

10._Jugar con Sasuke es adictivo, más cuando escuchas un "te amo" al final.

11._ La versión pasiva de Sasuke es adictiva, porque o importa qué piensen los demás, sólo tú sabes cuan bien se le da ir abajo.

12._ Sólo estar con Sasuke, era adictivo.

Y aquello no era una definición pero así se sentía, y al demonio con el mundo y con cualquier otra persona que intentase tocar a su novio, porque sin duda ese bastardo le pertenecía.

No por nada ambos tenían tatuado el nombre del otro en un lugar que sólo el otro sabía donde esta...

No por nada ambos inventaban palabras y definiciones acerca del otro...

No por nada eran amigos, amantes, novios y en un futuro esposos.

Y eso a nadie le incumbía, porque el "no tiene importancia" de Sasuke era adictivo, cada día te hacia pensar que no había nada que pudiese separarlos.

Y él no era perfecto, quizás no era el indicado pero Sasuke era suyo y aún si no fuese el indicado, pues el se volvería el indicado...Porque sabía que Sasuke haría lo mismo.

O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

-Si, definitivamente su palabra era _SasukeAdicto_.

* * *

Fiu~! chicas~! la ff no sirve T^T algunas se habran dado cuenta ya de que no nos esta siendo permitido publicar ni agregar caps a los fics

revise y la seccion en ingles si funciona y todas las demas tambien xD

excepto la de naruto, exactamente, la nuestra! T^T

es el fin del mundo~! moriré demasiado joven! XDD LOL

ok, mantengamos la calma XD que no cunda el cunico lol

por otra parte, muchas diran

¿Y como demonios es que pudiste publicar si no se puede? òwó

sencillo, xD celen marinaiden me dijo un truco XDD y si estas leyendo esto es xq funciono XDD

en fin! calma todas y todos si hay alguno! xD

no abandonemos la ff, tarde o temprano se arreglara ¿cierto? D:

ahora...review :3 hahahaha lol

me lo merezco con haber publicado aun cuando la pagina no sirve cierto? XD

en fin, quien quiera continuacion diga YO y deje un review~ :3 XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
